For Science (Surrender)
by idrathernot4
Summary: Jane was only interested in Thor for science. - One shot


_Inspired in part by the song Surrender by Digital Daggers_

_I meant to write the next chapter of Hi (sorry for the delay by the way – this time of year is crazy for me) but this came out instead. Oops._

Jane Foster was a dreamer. A visionary. In her line of work she had to be.

Anything for science.

When she felt in her bones from a young age that there was more to the universe than what even the most advanced minds and technology had been able to discover, she continued to follow those instincts.

When she was laughed at, made an example of and belittled for her research and ideas of wormholes, she continued to follow those instincts.

When she spent countless hours staring up at the sky with no news, no answers and no evidence, she continued to follow those instincts.

She followed those instincts right up until she hit evidence with her car.

Then to her dismay, evidence was gone almost as quickly as it had come.

Life changed dramatically for Jane after Thor disappeared in the New Mexico sky. S.H.I.E.L.D returned her equipment as promised, sponsored her research with a (mostly) hands off policy, and contributed a seemingly endless supply of funds, technology and assistants to further it at a much quicker rate than she could have on her own.

For once in her life, she was respected for thinking outside the boundaries the science community held and it felt good.

On the outside.

On the inside she struggled with herself. There had been _something_ between she and Thor which is what caused her to kiss him before he left but she refused to allow it to become more than a lapse in judgment. - It was excitement for a walking, talking science discovery and nothing more.

When Darcy gave her a hard time about planting that serious lip lock on the mythological God of Thunder, calling him her long distance alien boyfriend, she snorted and brushed it off denying anything of the sort. Thor was not her boyfriend and she had only kissed him because she had been excited he was alive. He was needed alive for science.

When Coulson questioned her about her _relationship_ with the Asgardian, she told him there wasn't one. When he asked her why she had gone to the trouble of faking a driver's license, breaking laws, lying to the government and spending the night with him on the roof if there wasn't a _relationship_, she told him everything she did was for science. When he told her he didn't believe her, she told him she didn't care.

Eventually enough time had passed without his return that everyone accepted her "for science" answer and left her alone about Thor.

The sudden trip to Norway after not hearing from S.H.I.E.L.D for months surprised Jane but she was interested so she and Darcy took them up on their offer. Private plane, fat check, seeing new sights...all became a welcome interruption.

It wasn't until after they had seen the news showing alien creatures coming from a portal in the sky on some sort of flying scooter above Stark Tower in New York City, had seen the devastation and destruction they had brought forth for blocks and blocks and finally had seen the familiar flowing red cape, blonde hair and armor that both she and Darcy realized why they had been moved.

She would never admit to anyone how disappointed and a bit hurt she felt knowing Thor had returned and was unable to see her (for science) even if she did understand it simply was not possible.

Her heart stopped when she found out he had sent a message with Erik to give to her.

_My Dearest Jane,_

_Please understand it was never my intention to break my promise to you. Things had escalated on Asgard with my brother in such a way that I had no choice but to destroy the Bifrost and to my knowledge, the only way back to you. By now you are aware it was my brother who brought war to Midgard, again, and I was only sent back to stop him and bring him home. Too many of your people have paid the price for my mistakes - for which I am truly sorry. Know that Heimdall, Asgard's gatekeeper is able to look upon you and keep me apprised of the progress on your bridge as well as how you fare. I am doing all that is possible to honor my promise to return to you._

_Please do not give up._

_Thor_

For the first time in a very long time, Jane cried. For science?

_She felt his breath on her shoulder and it sent electricity coursing through her body. She whispered breathlessly, "We shouldn't do this, Thor. It can't end well."_

_His hands cupped over her shoulders, moved down her arms and to her fingers, where he laced his with hers. She leaned back into him tilting her head allowing him free reign over her neck. She felt her guard, her control slip even further when he feathered it with gentle kisses making his way to her jaw then her earlobe. His voice was low and laced with desire when he replied, "Perhaps…but the journey is what makes the ending bearable Jane." _

_He turned her around so she would face him. The movement gave him direct access to her eyes, her lips and her heart. He stared longingly at her and kissed her gently once, then again._

_Jane watched him, his eyes so open, so blue, so full of emotion. "Is it? If I admit it and say it out loud, if I give in, what then? What about the longing and the wanting and the remembering? How do you deal with the missing piece of your heart?"_

_He stared into her honest and questioning gaze, pondering her words. Slowly he smiled. "I can only speak to what I know right now, in this moment. Being without you is not an option I choose to consider. I would rather be happy with you for but a moment of time than to live the rest of my life with the regret of not being near you," he invaded her space leaving no room between them, her breasts touched his chest on her deep inhale. "Not kissing you," he kissed her lips softly, lingering. "Not holding you." His arms wrapped around her tight, their shared heartbeats pounding in their ears. "Not making love to you." He lifted her in his arms, carried her to his bed and gently laid her down. He slid next to her and caressed her face softly before he spoke again. _

"_Surrender to this Jane."_

_Her heart raced and the secret desires she had kept hidden from even herself pushed toward the surface. Those same desires showed themselves brightly in his eyes and in his touch. _

"_Thor…" She said softly. His fingertips lightly stroked her cheek, her chin and down her neck. They both smiled. _

"_I surrender."_

She woke up slowly with a smile spread across her face and a burning in her chest.

And not _just_ for science.


End file.
